


My Love

by Lyviel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: I just wanted to write a bunch of random fluffy scenes between Josephine and Dez Trevelyan. Technically Dez isn't the Inquisitor, her brother Elden is, but that'll only vaguely be mentioned if at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Dez was leaning on the balcony over Skyhold’s main hall. She’d originally just been watching the general movement down below, but Josephine had caught her eye. It was impressive watching her work, the way she was able to handle the influx of nobles all demanding her complete attention and more, and yet she seemed to manage it all with ease and grace. She looked absolutely stunning, all smiles and politeness no matter who she was dealing with and Dez even found herself thinking that even the way she held her clipboard was sweet.

Dez heard movement behind her, just someone walking past likely on their way to the library, but it was enough to return her to the moment. She straightened quickly, a little embarrassed she’d been gazing so openly, lost in thought. Maybe her focus was slipping. She should probably go blow off a little steam, maybe that would help her focus better. Before she could move away, however, Josephine made eye contact, not bothering to hide the knowing smile on her lips.  _Yes, definitely the training ground,_ she thought, tugging at her collar and wondering if she was blushing as hard as it felt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dez knocked on the door, folding her arms as she waited, slight grin on her lips. When it finally opened, she was greeted by Josephine, eye’s widening in surprise. She threw the door the rest of the way open and launched herself at Dez in her excitement. Thankfully Dez managed to catch her easily as Josephine wrapping her arms around her neck. **  
**

“You’re back!” Josephine said, squeezing her tightly. “Oh I’m so glad you’ve finally returned.” She released Dez only to grab her hand and hurry her inside.

“I take it you missed me then?” Dez asked, smiling at her.

“Your unit was two days late, I was beginning to fear the worst.”

“It was just a routine patrol, slowed down by the weather,” Dez said, running her fingers along Josephine’s chin. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Good,” she said, smiling radiantly up at Dez as she kissed her again.

It was warm and a little desperate and Dez didn’t even realize Josephine was leading them towards the bed until they tripped over the edge and went tumbling backwards. As they caught their breath, Dez couldn’t help but gaze down at Josephine, lying under her and giggling, hair spread out around her head and looking so radiant. She was gazing up at Dez as well, absently taking her bottom lip gently between her teeth in a most alluring way. Dez was quite certain she’d never wanted to kiss her more than she did in this moment.

“Are you going to keep me waiting?” Josephine asked, unable to stop himself from grinning

“Certainly not,” Dez said.

Josephine laughed, so full of joy, as Dez began littering her face and neck with kisses, and Dez was fairly certain she had never been this happy before in her life.


End file.
